Atena
Atena ''mit. grecka - ''bogini mądrości i słusznej wojny. Rzymską odpowiedniczką Ateny jest Minerwa. Historia Tuż po zajściu w ciąże Metis, Gaja (lub Temida) wypowiedziała przepowiednię, według której po córce urodzi się syn, który wypędzi Zeusa z Olimpu i przejmie władzę. Zeus, aby do tego nie dopuścić, połknął Metydę. Kiedy nadszedł czas narodzin Ateny Zeusa rozbolała bardzo głowa i przywołał Hefajstosa. Ten rozbił mu głowę młotem, a ze środka wyskoczyła Atena w pełnej zbroi. Była odtąd najukochańszą córką Zeusa. Jako miejsce narodzin najczęściej wskazuje się jezioro Tritonis w Libii. Jej główny kult miał miejsce w Atenach. Bogini mądrości spierała się z Posejdonem o to miasto. Trwał on niewiarygodnie długo, gdyż bogowie opowiedzieli się za Posejdonem, a boginie za Ateną. Zeus wstrzymał się od głosu, czego wynikiem był remis. W końcu wybór przypadł mieszkańcom Aten. Pan mórz podarował Ateńczykom strumień wody (według innych przekazów był to koń). Atena stworzyła drzewo oliwne, co uznano za cenniejszy dar. Wojownicza Atena odegrała ważną rolę w gigantomachii. Zabiła giganta Pallasa i Enkeladosa. Enkeladosa ścigała aż na Sycylię, powaliła go przywalając giganta wyspą. Na weselu Peleusa i Tetydy Atena, Hera i Afrodyta rywalizowały o złote jabłko "dla najpiękniejszej" rzucone przez Eris. Sędzią okazał się Parys, który przyjął prezent Afrodyty: piękną Helenę. Parys ją porwał i wywołał wojnę trojańską. Atena stanęła po stronie Greków. Pomogła Diomedesowi pokonać Aresa, boga krwawej wojny i osobistego przeciwnika Ateny. Później, kiedy Ares wrócił do walki powstrzymała go miotając w niego wielki głaz. Ukarała również Ajasa, który w noc upadku Troi dopuścił się świętokradztwa wobec Ateny. Próbował on zgwałcić Kasandrę, a ona ukryła się w świątyni Ateny. Grecy przerwali ten proceder, ale Ajas uciekł. Atena jednak uderzyła gromem w jego statek. Dzieła dokończył Posejdon, który zniszczył skałę, której chwycił się Ajas. W Troi znajdował się cudowny posążek Ateny, palladion. Uważano, że dopóki tam się znajduje miasto jest nie do zdobycia. Tak więc Diomedes wraz z Odyseuszem wykradli posążek. W czasach historycznych przechowywany był w świątyni Westy w Rzymie. Atena słynęła także jako patronka herosów. Pomagała Odyseuszowi wrócić do rodzinnej Itaki. Podarowała Heraklesowi grzechotki, którymi wypłoszył on ptaki stymfalijskie co pozwoliło mu je wystrzelać z łuku. W zamian heros podarował bogini złote jabłka z ogrodu Hesperyd. Pewnego razu Atena wybrała się po zbroję do Hefajstosa. Kowal nabrał dzikiego pożądania do bogini i zaczął ją ścigać. Ta zaczęła uciekać - w końcu przyrzekła dziewictwo. Atena wyrwała się Hefajstosowi, ale nasienie boga upadło na jej nogę. Ta wytarła je kawałkiem wełny, którą rzuciła na ziemię. Z nasienia tego zrodził się Erichtonios, którego Atena uważała za syna i oddała pod opiekę Agraulos, królewnie ateńskiej. Znany był też mit o Atenie i Arachne, libijskiej księżniczce, która uważała się za lepszą tkaczkę od Ateny. Bogini wyzwała ją na pojedynek i nieoczekiwanie Arachne rzeczywiście okazała się lepsza. Utkała piękną tkaninę, o którą sama bogini była zazdrosna - do tego stopnia, że podarła arcydzieło. Nieszczęsna śmiertelniczka powiesiła się. Atena zrozumiała swój błąd i wskrzesiła Arachne i zamieniła ją w pająka, który przędzie nici. Przydomki Ateny Według Jana Parandowskiego: *Ergane (pracownica) *Polias (patronka miast) *Promachos (pani zastępów) *Pallas (panna) *Partenos (dziewica) Atena w sztuce Athena Herakles Staatliche Antikensammlungen 2648.jpg|Atena i Herakles, waza grecka, Monachium Exaleiptron birth Athena Louvre CA616.jpg|Narodziny Ateny, waza grecka, Luwr Atena farnese, copia romana da orig. greco della cerchia fidiaca, forse Pyrrhos nel 430 ac ca., 6024, 01.JPG|Muzeum Archeologiczne w Naples Athena Chiaramonti Inv1439.jpg|Muzea Watykańskie Athena 1373-R.jpg|Muzeum w Sainte-Croix Athena reconstruction.jpg|Rekonstrukcja posągu Atena Partenos, Moskwa Świątynie Ateny Największą świątynią Ateny był Partenon w Atenach. Jego ruiny pozostały do dzisiaj. W środku kiedyś stał posąg Ateny autorstwa Fidiasza. Posąg ten był cały ze złota i kości słoniowej, mierzył dwanaście metrów. 2006 01 21 Athènes Parthénon.JPG|Partenon, Ateny Athina Akropol Partenon 2.jpg|Partenon Athina Akropol Erechtejon 2.jpg|Erechtejon, świątynia Ateny i Posejdona, Akropol - Ateny Temple of Athena Nike.jpg|Świątynia Ateny Nike, Ateny Temple of Athena, Assos 1.jpg|Assos, obecnie Turcja Camarina TempleAthena 02.jpg|Kamarina, Sycylia Tholos Athena Pronaia.JPG|Tholos - sanktuarium Ateny Pronaji w Delfach Temple of Athena (Karthaia).JPG|Karthaia Temple of Athena Lindia from the north 2010 cropped.jpg|Lindos na wyspie Rodos Paestum Cerestempel.JPG|Paestum, obecnie we Włoszech Temple Athena Paros.JPG|Paros, pozostałości PergamonAthene1.jpg|Pergamon, obecnie w Turcji Temple of Athens at Priene (3).JPG|Priene, obecnie w Turcji Tegea.JPG|Tegea, pozostałości en:Athena es:Atenea ru:Афина Nawigacja Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Boginie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bóstwa wojny Kategoria:Bóstwa mądrości Kategoria:Bóstwa rzemiosł Kategoria:Bóstwa opiekuńcze Kategoria:Mitologia grecka Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa